


Boogie Woogie Beauty

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bet lost, and Steve and Bucky are suddenly doing drag for the soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boogie Woogie Beauty

It began with a bet.

Bucky and Dernier stood side by side. The bottles, recently emptied by the two, were set up a good distance away on a few tree stumps. 

Steve guessed at the distance between the bottles and the shooting line. Bucky could do that easily, even drunk. In the orphanage, Bucky used to shoot stones at twice that distance with a homemade slingshot. But, to be fair, Steve thought, Dernier was a fair shot, too.

"Ready to lose?" Bucky said as he loaded the gun, or rather tried to load it, as he was dropping all the bullets.

Steve motioned with his hand, and Bucky handed him the gun without question.

And then Peggy was suddenly in front of him, looking down her nose at him (even though she was much shorter)."What the hell is going on here?" Peggy crossed her arms, glaring.

Bucky found something intensely funny about her. He burst out laughing, clutching his sides.

"A bet, ma'am," Gabe explained. He giggled, just once, and then composed himself. "Dernier and Barnes, whoever can hit the most bottles drunk wins."

"And what, pray tell, are you betting on?"

"The, uh, show tomorrow, ma'am. Whoever loses has to perform." He glanced at Dernier and Bucky, who was still chuckling. "In drag."

Steve tried not to blush, but since Bucky was giggling and looking at him now, he was pretty sure he was failing.

Peggy rose an eyebrow. She looked between them all - Steve, Dum-Dum, Gabe, Falsworth, Morita, Dernier, and Bucky - for a long moment. Then she said, "Fine then. I'll lend my clothes to the winner."

Bucky stopped laughing. "Really?" He looked slightly amazed, and Steve felt the same. "Uh, sure. Yeah."

Peggy smirked. Steve remembered to never underestimate a woman willing to face down a car speeding at her with only a pistol in hand. Lending out her clothes to soldiers was nothing in comparison. "Alright, then,” she said. “Let's start, shall we? But I want this done right."

She made them scuff a line in the grass which would be the starting point. Then she made sure Bucky and Dernier had the same number of bullets and explained that they would take turns shooting.

Steve, as always, was impressed with the way she could take charge of a situation. He wasn't feeling the alcohol at all (something about his modified metabolism, yet another thing to thank for the super soldier serum besides his strength, height, and endurance.) But the others, even drunk as they were, seemed to be able to comprehend and follow her orders with relatively little distraction.

Soon, Dernier and Bucky were firing shots, one by one, but in rapid succession.

Miss. Miss. Miss. Hit. Hit. Miss. Hit.

Dernier stepped up to fire again, but he was out of bullets.

"And done!" Peggy called. "Gentlemen, it was close, but we do have a winner." Bucky caught Steve's eye and winked.

"The winner," Peggy continued, "is Private Dernier."

 

"How did you lose, Buck?" Steve said.

Bucky shrugged and continued rolling up his stocking. "I did have a lot to drink.'

"And how did I get pulled into this?" Steve pushed at his stuffed bra, trying to make it more comfortable. It pinched.

"We bet on him, we're in, too." Dum-dum grinned at him beneath a wide-brimmed hat trimmed with flowers. He still had his mustache, which clashed with the garishly colored dress he wore.

"Come on, Steve, it'll be fun." Bucky clapped him on the arm. "Besides, you have the most experience."

"Yeah. Experience." Sell a few war bonds dressed in red, white, and blue, with some dancing girls behind him, and he was ‘experienced.’ "You know, last time I was on that stage, I got a face full of tomatoes and an eyeful of ass."

Bucky, stockings now on, shimmied his hips. He was much too gleeful about all this for having lost the bet. "You're one of us now," he said, as he looked himself over one last time. "The guys'll love ya." He then glanced at Steve and leered. "Especially in that."

Before Steve could find an appropriate retort, the tent door flap was pushed aside and Peggy entered. Steve felt his cheeks go red as she examined them one by one.

Peggy approached him and straightened out the neckline of his dress. She said, "Your audience is ready for you."

Steve sighed into his hands, but he paid careful attention not to smudge his make-up. Bucky had gleefully (again, too gleefully) applied it for him and done his own while looking into a tiny mirror. Dum-dum had foregone the make-up except for his very rouged cheeks.

"You know what, boys," Bucky said, gesturing toward Steve and Dum-dum, "I do believe we're the prettiest gals in the 107th. Excluding dear Agent Carter, of course." He half-bowed to Peggy, who simply snorted.

Steve had to admit, Bucky looked stunning in Peggy's red dress. The chest was a little loose until he had stuffed it, and it was a bit tight in the shoulders, but he still looked damn good. He could be as cocky as he wanted when he looked like that. Steve and Dum-dum, however, were a little less pretty. None of the few feminine clothes Peggy had would have fit either of them, so they'd gone to the nearest town to borrow some from the locals. This ended with Dum-dum's colorful number, and Steve's very frilly blouse. The skirt was nice, though, as were the heeled boots. Steve was reluctant to admit it out loud, but he liked the feel of the skirt around his legs.

"Come on, Steve," Bucky said, pressing up against Steve's side. "Go out, do a little singing, dancing, we're done!"

"I know.” It still didn’t make him feel better about it. “Let's get it over with."

Peggy went out ahead of them to introduce them. Whatever she said worked up the men, and Steve could hear them cheering and whooping.

Bucky winked as he slipped in front of Steve. After a brief moment, he led the way out.

Oh, if only America could see its hero now. Instead of fighting Hitler's forces or HYDRA, Captain America was about to make a complete fool of himself.

The noise hit Steve like a wall. It was the exact opposite of when he'd faced them as a United States branding ploy. Now that Captain America - Steve Rogers himself - had won them over by fighting with and saving many of them, they were much more amiable.

Steve almost preferred the angry ridicule.

The band they'd wrangled together from the men started up with "Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy," and Steve didn't have time to worry anymore.

He sang as best he could, for having only learned the song that day. Dum-dum belted out the words in bass, and Bucky was really cutting the rug as he sang. The men stamped their feet, hooted and hollered, and Steve felt a calm settle over him. It was just like his show days, playing American cities, selling America and its war bonds. And this time, he had Bucky by his side.

"Hello, boys!" Bucky said, striding to the middle. He bent at his knees in a curtsy. "How are you all doing tonight?"

The men gave a loud cheer, and Bucky threw them a kiss. "You can all call me Little Miss Mae," Bucky said, "and I've got Marlene and Doris with me." He gestured to Steve and Dum-dum. Steve gave his best curtsy. Someone whistled.

"Alright, everyone, keep it in your pants." 

Steve was thoroughly impressed. Bucky was good at this. The crowd laughed and cheered at everything he said.

The music caught Steve by surprise, and he was thrust into another song.

As they moved into the third song, Steve pressed his back against Bucky's, rocking back and forth as they sang. Dum-dum threw his arms around them, shouting more than singing at that point. Okay, so maybe Steve was having fun.

The music slowed, and Bucky took center stage again. "Now, there's a lady - other than Agent Carter - that hails from England and is dear to all of us. I'd like you to think of her and those she sings for, those we fight with. Remember: we'll meet again." Bucky nodded to the band, and they started up something slow. Steve had heard it before in a picture that he'd caught while touring.

The crowd was silent until the second time Bucky reached the chorus. All together, they began to sing. Dum-dum joined in, too. Steve could only listen, a lump in his throat. Something about the way the men reacted to the song made him feel small and separate. These men had been through trials together without Steve. This was something just for them, not him.

When the song came to a close, the men stood and cheered. The band picked up the pace with their next melody, and Steve, Bucky, and Dum-dum bowed.

The light was fading then, and with the show over, the men took the opportunity to drink and dance.

Bucky led Steve and Dum-dum over to the rest of the Howling Commandos. The others all congratulated the “three beautiful and talented ladies” on a wonderful performance.

"Aw, shucks, fellas," Bucky said, collapsing into Falsworth's lap, "you say the nicest things."

"And what's your name again, pretty lady?" Gabe teased.

"Not much of a memory!" Bucky laughed. "Name's Mae, and this here's-"

"Marlene." Steve flushed, but he grinned all the same. "Just Marlene."

"Well, Just Marlene," Morita said, "may I have a dance?"

They danced with each of the Howling Commandos and any number of the 107th, Steve couldn't possibly keep count. He found himself in Peggy's arms at one point, and she swung him around and around, leading him across the ground and among the dancing troops. Another moment, he was being dipped by Dum-dum and then twirled into Bucky's arms.

"Having fun?" Bucky said as he swung Steve out again.

Steve spun hard into Bucky, throwing him off balance. "You know I am, you jerk."

Bucky's grin was the biggest it had been all day.

 

When the festivities petered out, Steve went to the show tent to change back into his fatigues.

Bucky was already there, still in the red dress.

"Hey," Bucky said.. He passed a canteen over to Steve.

"So what was the last song about?" Steve drank deeply. He hadn't felt this thirsty in a long time.

"We'll Meet Again?" Bucky shrugged. "Vera Lynn did a show for us. Sang it then. Was about a month before...." Bucky paused for a moment and took a shaky breath. "It was the month before HYDRA got us."

Steve wanted to ask Bucky about his imprisonment, but he refrained. If Bucky ever felt like talking about it, he would come to Steve.

The tent suddenly felt hot and oppressive. To lighten the mood, Steve tossed his wig at Bucky. "Last time I bet on you," he said.

Bucky feigned disappointment. "And here I thought you'd do anything for me. Some best friend you are."

Steve patted Bucky's shoulder. "Sorry, Buck, but you understand. I'm a changed man now."

Before Bucky could come up with some smart reply, Steve captured his head with an arm.

"Hey!" They struggled, but Bucky couldn't get out of his grip. "No fair!"

"Now, boys, don't rip the dress."

They looked up, Bucky still caught in Steve's grasp, to see Peggy standing in the doorway. Feeling like a kid being scolded, Steve quickly released Bucky. They both straightened their clothes and mumbled apologies.

Peggy stepped further in. "You're some of the prettiest people I've seen on that stage." She propped her hip against the only table in the tent, arms crossed. "You'd almost make me jealous."

"You want jealous?" Bucky grinned, and Steve recognized that look in his eye; he'd known Bucky for too long not to. Before he could protest whatever Bucky had in mind, he found himself swept up into Bucky's arms, his mouth pressed against his, a hand tangled in his hair. Bucky pulled him down, not letting up, and Steve found he didn't mind, didn't mind Peggy watching them like this, and didn't mind Bucky sucking at his lip like that.

It was both too long and too short before Bucky broke the kiss and turned to Peggy. Instead of being angry, like the last time she'd caught Steve kissing someone, she smirked and said, "And that was supposed to make me jealous, Barnes? Clearly, you don't know me."

She strode forward, grabbed Bucky's shoulders, and pulled in him for a short, deep kiss. As she kissed him, she met Steve's eyes. Releasing Bucky, she said, "That makes us even, Rogers," and then turned on her heel and left.

"Wow..." Bucky said after a moment, fingers at his lips. "All is right with the world again. See, Steve? The ladies still love me."

Steve shook his head. "Sorry, Buck, but I think..." He shook his head again, trying to get hold of himself and sort out his feelings. "I think that was for my benefit."

Bucky's eyebrows shot up. "Now I'm the one being used as jealousy bait?" He looked at the tent flap, as if Peggy were still there. "She really likes you."

"I..." Steve didn't know what to say to that.

Bucky looked at him carefully for a long moment. "You should tell her. If you don't, before you know it, she'll be interested in someone else." Bucky slung an arm around Steve. "And I don't want to have to put your heart back together, Steve."

"I can't..." Steve shook his head. "What if we're wrong for each other?"

Bucky snorted like Steve was the biggest idiot in the world. "Trust me, Steve. Go for it. Or are you waiting for her to make the first move?"

Steve floundered looking for a response. In all honesty, maybe he was. He'd never liked anyone like Peggy before. Some things, like his body, could be changed with science. But he was still as inept at dealing with women as he was at five foot nothing. 

"Of course," Bucky continued after a moment, "if you ever want practice... I hear I make a pretty good looking dame. Unless..." He leaned over and whispered in Steve's ear, "May I have another kiss, Marlene?"

Steve couldn't stop the grin or the blush. "Bucky, I-.“ This was ridiculous. “Fine, Just one."

So maybe he liked kissing Bucky. And he really wanted to kiss Peggy. And maybe Bucky was right about Steve and Peggy, and they would be good together. And he found that, yeah, he did like dancing and singing in women's clothes in front of a bunch of soldiers.

It was nice to be able to be just Steve Rogers once in a while. For the past year, he'd been Captain America first, and, unfortunately, it didn't look like that would end any time soon. Not with the Red Skull and HYDRA still out there, targeting the free world.

So Steve lost himself in the moment, in the feel of Bucky's lips against his, imagining Peggy was still there watching, and feeling as pretty as Bucky and Peggy claimed he looked. 

The world could have Captain America back tomorrow. For now, he was Steve. Or maybe, tonight, it was Marlene.

 

"You've started a trend," Peggy said when he saw her the next day.

"Huh?" Steve had been feeling as if he were hung-over since he woke, even though he couldn't get drunk. He couldn't quite follow Peggy.

"Regular drag shows," she clarified. "Congratulations, Captain. Looks like you won't be only remembered as America's hero"

“Really?” Steve said. “Regular 107th drag shows? It was a dumb bet, that's all.”

"Everyone had a good time."

Steve shrugged. Sure, they did, but that wasn't necessarily because of the show. "But it was a dumb bet," Steve said again.

Peggy frowned at him. "You do know Barnes cheated?"

"What?" Bucky wouldn't cheat. Well, not often, Steve thought.

"He lost on purpose. He never made a shot unless Dernier did."

Steve looked at her, stunned for a moment, and then laughter overwhelmed him.

"Should have known."

Peggy laughed, too, for a moment, and then her expression softened. "You did look nice. You should wear women's clothes more often."

Steve flushed and watched her walk away. Bucky had told him to go for it. Now was his chance. He just had to catch up-

"Rogers!"

Colonel Phillips, who had very much kept out of yesterday's activities, motioned him over from across the yard. Steve did not hesitate in joining him. "Yes, sir?" he said with a salute.

"We've got intelligence on some of the Red Skull's movements. Looks like his right-hand man is taking a little vacation time in the mountains with a whole shipment of weapons. Gather your men together, you've got a mission."

"Yes, sir!"

Next time, Steve told himself. Next time, he'd tell her. And then they could go dancing, properly, in a nice little club, Peggy in her red dress, and Steve in something a little more masculine. But just while in public.


End file.
